beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael
Michael is a semi driver and the father of Brenda and Duran. He gave Oga, Baby Beel, Hilda, and Furuichi a ride on their journey to Los Angeles in order to find the headquarters of the Solomon Company. Appearance Michael is a heavy-set, middle-aged man. He has light colored hair and sports a thick mustache and a pair of dark-colored sunglasses. His regular attire consists of a dark-colored high collared vest with an envelope-shaped pocket on either side. Underneath this vest is a checkered shirt. He rounds up his outfit with a pair of light-colored pants.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 17 Personality Michael is a very enthusiastic and outgoing individual. He has a habit of laughing uproariously at his own jokes,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 5-7 and also enjoys loudly singing while driving.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 17-18 He is also very honest and kind-hearted, willing to give Oga and his friends a free ride to Los Angeles, as well as a hot meal, with relatively little questions asked.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 2-6 History Several years previously, the Solomon Company built a large factory in Michael's hometown. While at first everyone was excited at the prospect of new jobs, the company eventually took everything from them, leaving the city a virtual ghost town. Along with all of these valuable resources, they also took Michael's wife.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 17-18 Plot America Arc When Oga and company travel to America to find the headquarters of the Solomon Company, as well as Baby Beels's mother, Iris, Michael offers them a ride. However, he is quickly accosted by a group of hijackers but is quickly rescued by the intervention of the delinquent father, who performs his legendary burying punch on all of them. Impressed by this display of "Japanese Karate", Michael runs over and joyfully hugs Oga, once again offering them a ride in his truck. Moments later, as they drive down the highway, the semi driver loudly sings along with the lyrics of the Route 66 song.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 13-18 While driving, Michael strikes up a conversation with Oga and Furuichi, inquiring what a pair of Japanese guys like them would be doing in the middle of a desert. Completely ignorant of what he is trying to ask them, Furuichi hastily gives the man his name and asks him what his is. After a moment's thought over what the teenager had just said, Michael exclaims how Furuichi's name is Takayuki, and how bad his English was, before introducing himself. He then asks Oga what his name is. Lost for words, the only word the delinquent can think of is "Fuck". Mistaking that for his actual name, Michael laughs and asks if his baby is "Fuck Jr.". After another good laugh, the semi driver dismisses the issue and asks the two of them if they are hungry, telling them he knows of a good place to get some lasagna: his house. Laughing uproariously once more, Michael is startled when Hilda suddenly pokes her head through the open window and reprimands the two for their idiotic behavior.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 2-7 Turning a corner in the road, Michael brings his semi to a stop, announcing that they have arrived. When Oga asks if they have arrived in Los Angeles, Michael informs him that they still have a ways to go until they get that far, and tells him they are going to get a bite to eat first. Welcoming them to his hometown, the semi driver laughs when Oga comments on them being out in the sticks, saying that this place used to be a lot more festive than it is currently. Continuing forward through the city, Michael and the others eventually come to his house, much to the relief of Oga and Baby Beel, the latter of which needing to crap very badly. Humbly commenting on how his house isn't very much to look at, Michael hears a commotion from within his home. A young woman suddenly burst through the front door, turning out to be his daughter, Brenda. When the semi driver asks what is happening, Brenda informs him that they are part of Duran's group, the King Jokers. She then threatens the group of thugs, citing her father's past occupation as an "All-Star Linebacker", much to his utter disbelief.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 2-6 One of the thugs then points a gun at the group, telling them that they have two seconds to disappear. After counting off this extremely short interval, the man shots at them, with Michael, Brenda, and Furuichi barely avoiding getting hit by it. Michael then watches, in utter shock, as Oga stops the thugs from doing any more harm, swiftly dispatching them before attempting to run into the former's house to have Baby Beel use his bathroom.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 7-9 Later, after Oga and Michael's son Duran briefly fought and Baby Beel finally relieved himself, the entire group sits down for dinner, with the semi driver eagerly rubbing his hands together over the lasagna's deliciousness. After Duran bluntly tells Oga and company to leave after eating, as they have only made things worse with their meddling, Michael reprimands his son for being rude to his guests, informing him that they saved his life and he is driving them to Los Angeles as a favor. When Duran asks Oga why they are going to L.A., he, Michael, and Brenda are shocked to hear that they are attempting to track down the Solomon Company. He then sits in silence as his daughter tells them to leave right away, as they don't want to be involved in whatever it is they are trying to do.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 12-16 As Oga and the others attempt to figure out their next move, Michael appears behind them, apologizing for his daughter's actions, stating that the Solomon Company's name is taboo around these parts. He then goes on to explain the town's history with the company, how they had built a large factory there and had then stolen everything of value, including his wife.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 17-18 Quotes *(To Tatsumi Oga) "Oh! Fantastic! Japanese Karate! Hahaha! You are so damn cool! Get on my truck! I'll take you wherever you want to go!" References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human